Missing Pieces
by Boisterous Hal
Summary: DISCONTINUED. Set seven weeks after the end of Volume Four: Fugitives. Senator Nathan Petrelli goes missing, sparking a search by the authorities. Peter conducts a search of his own and learns the shocking truth about his brother's fate.
1. Disappearance

Summary: Set seven weeks after the end of Volume Four: Fugitives. Senator Nathan Petrelli goes missing, sparking a search by the authorities. Peter conducts a search of his own and learns the shocking truth about his brother's fate.

Warning: Computer generated battle violence in later chapters.

**Missing Pieces**

**Chapter One: Disappearance**

_Peter Petrelli_

I slumped down into the only chair in my apartment, and stared at the television screen. I could barely comprehend what primetime news was covering.

"The search for Senator Nathan Petrelli of New York is continuing. We understand that he was last seen two days ago, when he had dinner with his mother. Angela Petrelli is currently assisting police with their enquiries. Mr. Petrelli is 5 foot 10 inches tall, has brown eyes-"

I hit the "off" switch on the remote control. _Angela Petrelli is currently assisting police with their enquiries. They made her out like she's a suspect. Well, I guess the police are only doing their job. She was the last person to see him before he vanished without warning._

For Nathan to just disappear without a trace was uncharacteristic and disturbing to say the least. I picked up my cell phone and speed dialled my Mom's number.

"Peter, is everything all right?"

Of course it wasn't all right.

"Yeah." I sighed. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm doing okay under the circumstances."

"I was wondering if you've heard anything."

"No, I haven't. The police are doing everything they can, dear."

"Well it's not enough, obviously. I have to do something."

The terrible notion that Nathan had met with foul play ran across my mind once again. I quickly pushed it away before I could burst into tears.

"No! Peter, you have to let the police do their job. I have one missing son already, and I cannot lose both of you. Promise me you won't do anything."

"Okay, I'm not going to do anything," I lied. "Please keep me posted."

"You know I will." There was a pause. "Are you going to be okay, Peter? If you need me to come around-"

"I'll be fine," I said, lying again as though it had become second nature to me. "I love you, Ma."

"I love you too, Peter. We're going to get through this. There is a perfectly reasonable explanation for all of this."

"I know. Good night."

"Good night, dear."

I sighed again as I hung up.

I thought my life had reached some resemblance of normality. I had made amends with Nathan. Sylar was dead. I went back to my day job as a paramedic.

Now, nothing seemed to make sense any more. Nathan was missing, and I had never felt so scared in my whole life. By contrast, Ma had kept her composure through all of this ordeal. There was no tearful, gut wrenching appeal that accompanied the typical parent-missing-her-son case. There was only the matriach appealing to the public for information, in a level voice. She had the slightly concerned expression which she had perfected, but she would never allow herself to break down in public. Typical Angela Petrelli. Was she holding back on me? She always knew more than she let on.

_Stop it, Peter. Everything is going to be fine. Ma is coping with it because she knows that Nathan will show up alive. Oh ye of so little faith!_

_Where are you, Nathan?_

_Everything is going to be fine._

These were the thoughts I held on to, as I sunk my head into my pillow and slipped into an uneasy sleep. I knew I couldn't just wait for things to happen. Tomorrow, I would start searching for answers.


	2. Nightmare

A/N: For the purposes of this story, please assume the following:

1. Matt Parkman is working in New York City,

2. The scenes with Matt, Janice and Baby Touch and Go in Volume Four did not happen, and

3. Matt is the guardian of Molly Walker once more.

**Chapter Two: Nightmare**

_Matt Parkman_

_Nathan is missing. No, it's not Nathan. I'm only one of three people who know the truth about him, and now he's vanished._

As I sat there contemplating this at the dining table, the phone rang. I glanced at the clock. 9:32 A.M. on Saturday morning.

"Yeah?"

"Matt, it's Peter."

"Peter! Hi. I was just thinking about Nathan." It took me all of my concentration to say 'Nathan' and not 'Sylar'. "I'm sorry, man."

"Don't be. I'm going to get him back alive, but I'll need your help. Well actually, Molly's help."

My heart skipped a beat.

"Let me guess, you want Molly to locate Nathan."

"Yeah."

"You know I can't allow that. After what my father did to her, I promised that she would never have to use her ability again."

"With all due respect, my brother is not your father. You know Nathan isn't able to hurt her. Please, Matt. You know I wouldn't ask this if I didn't think it was absolutely necessary."

I sighed. There was no getting out of this one, not without Peter getting suspicious.

"I'll talk to Molly, and get back to you."

"Thank you, Matt. You are a true friend."

I wanted to do nothing, and perhaps even make plans to move far away. But guilt took over. I could hear Peter's helplessness over the phone, and couldn't bear to know that Peter was suffering needlessly. I considered him to be a good friend.

I spoke to Molly about the situation. She was afraid of Peter because the memory of him going nuclear in Kirby Plaza was still fresh in her mind. After promising her that Peter no longer had that ability, she agreed to help him.

I phoned Peter back.

"You know what you have to bring."  
"Yeah, a photo of Nathan. I'll be over soon. Thank you."

I sighed as I put the phone down. I could sense the situation was going to spiral out of control, and the only thing I wanted to do was to be as far away as possible.

Peter arrived at my apartment a half hour later and shook my hand. It had been seven weeks since I had last seen him, and I felt uncomfortable. I was involved in a cover up regarding Nathan's true identity, and it pained me to know that I had helped to deceive Peter. He is a good man, and he didn't deserve this. I smiled warmly while all I wanted to do was scream and tell him the truth.

Molly looked up from the breakfast table, a street directory of New York and an atlas placed in front of her. She smiled at Peter. Peter smiled back.

"Hi Mr. Petrelli."

"Hi Molly. Please, call me Peter."

"I'm sorry about your brother, Peter. I'll help you find him. Have you got a photo of him?"

"Yeah, I've got it right here. Molly, thank you for doing this."

"You're welcome, Peter."

He produced the photo. It was taken at Nathan's wedding, and both of the brothers were smiling. Peter shrugged and said that it reminded him of the good times he had shared with Nathan. My heart almost broke.

Molly studied Nathan's face, and closed her eyes. Her face contorted, as though she was struggling with a heavy weight. She opened her eyes after 30 seconds. She looked at Peter, then myself, confused.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I can't locate him."

"Try again, Molly," I said. I might think of something if I stalled for time.

Molly tried again. As expected, she couldn't locate Nathan. There was no getting out of this one now.

Before I could react, Peter leaped forward and grabbed Molly by the hands. Orange sparks coursed through his hands as he borrowed her ability. Molly gasped in surprise, her eyes wide open.

"Don't lie to me, Molly. My brother is alive. Tell me where he is!" His voice was menacing.

"Get away from her!" I shouted. I grabbed him by the midsection and threw him to the floor. I heard Molly running down the hall, sobbing.

"I'm sorry," Peter said quietly, looking up at me. "I didn't know what came over me."

"I think you need to leave now," I said angrily. I didn't hesitate to use my ability on him. "Go home, Peter."

"I think I should be going home now," Peter said. "Please tell Molly that I'm sorry."

"I will."

After Peter left, a wave of nausea hit me. I ran to the lavatory and lost my breakfast there. I had helped to create a monster, and now I, and the people around me, were suffering the consequences.

**********

_Peter Petrelli_

I spent the remainder of Saturday feeling sorry for myself, and sorry for getting angry at Molly. How could Nathan not be locateable? My head was spinning with considerably more questions than answers. I almost had an apoplexy from the strain of it all.

That night, I dreamed about Nathan.

_Nathan is telekinetically thrown through the open window. He lands on the piano before he rolls awkwardly on to the floor. He gets up slowly and groans._

_Sylar floats serenely through the window and lands. Nathan turns around and faces him, the fear in his eyes apparent._

_Sylar points his finger at Nathan's throat and draws a horizontal line in the air. A red line appears on Nathan's throat and blood gushes out. He doesn't even have time to scream as his body goes into shock. He slumps back into a chair, unable to even shoot a look of hatred at his killer._

_"Claire is going to be so mad at me," Sylar says as he grins evilly._

_Nathan gasps as his unseeing eyes point at the ceiling. He stops moving. A chilling silence fills the room._

_Sylar, who by this time has shape shifted into Nathan's form, glances at Nathan's body before strolling casually into the corridor._

"No!" I screamed, sitting up straight in bed. I hyperventilated, a cold sweat enveloping my forehead. _It was just a nightmare. Nothing more. Sylar is dead. Nathan was with me when we watched his body burn on the pyre._

_Sylar can shape shift. The man who looks like Nathan is Sylar._

_It's just a stupid nightmare. It is meaningless. Sylar is dead._

I thought about the incident earlier that day, when Molly said she couldn't locate Nathan. I sensed that she wasn't lying. What motive would an 11 year old girl have for lying about something like this?

I had hit a dead end. Maybe this nightmare was a lead. I had nothing to lose by investigating it.

Dr. Suresh would probably be awake at this hour. I dialled his cell phone.

"Hello, Peter?"

"Hi Mohinder. I hope I didn't wake you."

"No, you didn't." There was an uncomfortable pause. "I'm sorry about Nathan. If there is anything I can do to help-"

"There is actually. Do you still have a photo of Sylar?"

"I destroyed most of the copies I made, but I should have one floating around. Why?"

"This is going to sound crazy, but here goes. I think it is going to help me find Nathan."

"You're right. It does sound mad. Then again, I didn't believe you about "save the cheerleader, save the world" and I had to eat my words. If you start heading over to my place right now, I'll have the photo ready for you."

"Thank you. I owe you one, Mohinder."

"Not at all. I'll see you soon."

As I climbed into my car and drove to Mohinder's apartment, I prayed that my nightmare was just a nightmare, and not reality. I still could not silence the alarm bell sounding in my head: _The man who looks like Nathan is Sylar_.

**To be continued...**


	3. Revelations

**Chapter Three: Revelations**

_Mohinder Suresh_

I found a photo of Sylar shortly after my phone call with Peter ended. Digging it out of the bottom of a drawer, I looked at it briefly. I threw it down onto the study table in disgust. So many innocent people had had been murdered by that madman, my father being one of them. Good riddance to the head slicer.

Peter arrived around 11:30 P.M. and I greeted him warmly. I was also solemn, out of respect for Nathan's disappearance. I hadn't seen Peter for weeks, and I would have liked to have met him under better circumstances.

He looked worn out and his eyes were going red, as if he hadn't slept for a week. I offered him a chair at the dining table, feeling rather concerned for my friend. I also offered him a cup of tea, which he accepted.

"Thank you for agreeing to help me at such short notice," Peter said, once we were both seated with our drinks.

"Don't mention it. I'd do anything to help a friend."

"You're looking well." Peter smiled. I could tell that this small talk was just a cover for more important things on his mind.

"Yeah, well, I've been keeping out of trouble. I'm back to driving a yellow taxi again." I smiled wryly before frowning in concern. "I wish I could say that you looked well, but the fact is you don't. You look exhausted. I know that your brother is missing, but you need to get some sleep, Peter."

Peter sighed. "That's part of the reason why I'm here. I try to sleep, but I miss Nathan so much. I don't even have a clue as to where he is. My mind hasn't been at rest, whether I'm asleep or awake." He looked at the wall, before turning back to me. "I had a disturbing dream about him earlier tonight. But I should start from the beginning."

He recounted his meeting with Matt and Molly. I was annoyed at Peter for the way he treated Molly, and I barely kept it hidden from my face. I'm sure that was how any one would have reacted in that situation, so I couldn't be too harsh in my feelings towards the man. Naturally, I was as confused as he was, about why Molly couldn't locate Nathan. Molly's ability was 100% accurate, as far as I knew. Whenever Molly couldn't locate someone, it meant that they were no longer alive. I did not say this out loud to Peter. There was no need to make Peter feel worse than he already was.

Peter then described his dream to me. It was disturbing but I dismissed it as just a dream.

After he had finished bringing me up to date, he slumped back in his chair. He was definitely scared, but he sort of looked relieved to be talking about his experiences.

"When was the last time you saw Nathan, or spoke to him?"

"Oh, I saw him just over a week ago."

"Was he acting strangely? Did he indicate that he felt threatened by anyone?"

Peter looked down at the table, thinking. He shook his head. "No, he was happy. He was feeling optimistic about the future, having seen the error of his ways in locking up specials, and having been reunited with his family."

I thought about Peter's dream, and his family's genetics. "Your mother has the ability of precognition. Am I correct?"

"Yeah, that's right."

"Have you ever experienced precognition yourself?"

"I did once. Six months before I met you, I dreamed that Nathan was going to be involved in a car accident. Immediately after I woke up, I received a call that it had actually happened exactly how I dreamed it. Of course, I got that ability by being in the vicinity of my Mom. If you're thinking that I have precognitive capabilities then I highly doubt it. We both know I can only hold on to one ability nowadays, and I had Molly's ability when I dreamed about Nathan tonight."

"Yeah, you're right of course. I'm just working through the process of elimination. It can't be a dream about the future anyway. We both know that Sylar is dead. So your dream can't come true."

"Right. I'm just afraid that it's a dream about an event in the _past_."

I thought about that one.

"That can't have happened either," I said. "If Nathan died in the past, when Sylar was alive, then how could Nathan have been alive for the past seven weeks? We burned Sylar's body seven weeks ago. It just doesn't add up."

"I know. So many questions, but no answers." Peter sighed. "This dream was so vivid, more vivid than any I've had in the past."

"That's all it was, just a dream."

"I thought the same thing, but I'm not so sure. Molly couldn't find Nathan. Less than a day later, I dreamed that Nathan had been killed by Sylar. That's a pretty frightening coincidence. It could mean that my brother really is...is..."

"You don't need to say it, Peter," I said gently.

"That's why I have to try to locate Sylar with the clairvoyance ability that I've borrowed. If things are what I hope for them to be, I won't be able to locate him. Like yourself, I'm using the process of elimination to find the answers I need."

I nodded. "I'll get you the photo. It's in the next room."

Just as I was getting up, a knock came from the front door. Peter and I looked at each other, our faces tense. Who would arrive unannounced at my door at this hour of the night?

**********

_Peter Petrelli_

I got up slowly as Mohinder went to the front door. He looked through the peephole, then looked at me in surprise.

"Who is it?" I said.

"It's Matt Parkman."

"Our old friend. Are you going to let him in?"

"Yeah."

Mohinder opened the door. I remained at the dining table, rising slowly to my feet. Mohinder and Matt exchanged a few words softly, before they Matt was let in and they both stood in front of me. Matt had an anxious look on his face, and it was making me anxious in turn.

"Matt said he had something important to say to you," Mohinder said. "He said it couldn't wait."

"Is Molly okay?" I asked, genuinely concerned for her welfare.

"Yeah, she's fine," Matt answered. "I got my next door neighbour to look after her."

"Hold on," I said, as I realised something. "How did you know I was here?"

"I followed you, by reading your thoughts. I'm sorry I had to do that, but I had to see you in person because I have important stuff to tell you. You have to hear me out. You'll want to be sitting down."

We all sat around the dining table. I kept my eyes on Matt the whole time, staring him down.

"It had better be important, because Mohinder and I were brainstorming our search for Nathan," I growled. Here I was, getting angry at my friends again. "I'm sorry. I'm under a lot of stress right now. Earlier tonight, I had a dream about Nathan and Sylar-"

"I know, Peter," Matt said.

"What? How?"

"I know because I was the one who put the dream into your head."

"What?!" Mohinder and I exclaimed in unison.

"This had better be some kind of sick joke, Parkman." My hands were formed into fists by now.

"It's not a joke."

"How could you have put that into my head? Did you break into my apartment?"

"No. I was in my own apartment. I've discovered that my ability has become more powerful. I don't even have to be in the vicinity of a target to be able to use my telepathy. It scares me." He sighed.

"Okay," I said. "So why did you do it, Matt?"

"I couldn't lie to you any more. I had to show you the truth. I should have told you everything weeks ago, because everything that happened in that dream, happened seven weeks ago-"

"Hold on, that would mean that Nathan...he...that Nathan..." I couldn't bring myself to say it.

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way, Peter," Matt managed to say, as a tear rolled down his cheek. "I should have told you sooner. Sylar killed Nathan."

The missing pieces had fallen into place, crushing me beneath their tremendous weight. Nathan could not be located with the clairvoyance ability. I had held on to false hope that Nathan was still out there, perhaps in danger, but still alive. But he was dead.

"No!" I placed my hands over my mouth as tears formed in the corner of my eyes. I ran into the bathroom and dry retched into the toilet bowl. Mohinder came to check if I was okay.

"I just need some privacy," I replied.

"Sure. Come out when you're ready." He was in as much shock as I was. "I'm sorry, Peter."

"Yeah, me too." I felt like I was in a daze. "Keep Matt here if you can. He has a lot of explaining to do." My anger was returning. Matt had withheld vital information from me. I felt betrayed.

"I'll keep him here." He backed away from my glare, and shut the door behind him.

I sat back against the wall and hyperventilated. I felt anger, sadness, regret, and a thousand other emotions. Nathan was gone forever, and I hadn't even had a chance to say goodbye to him.

**********

_Matt Parkman_

Twenty minutes after Peter rushed into the bathroom, he emerged. He had cleaned himself up, and he was keeping himself composed as he sat at the table opposite me. I felt like I was sitting in front of a hurricane just before meeting my doom. Not that I had any first hand experience with hurricanes, but that's how I imagined it would feel like.

"Who was that man who looked liked my brother, when we burnt Sylar's body?" Peter's voice was coarse, his eyes slightly narrowed, as he if he knew the answer.

"Sylar," I replied. Part of me wanted to be anywhere but here, while the other part wanted to get the truth out into the open before Peter throttled me. "I should start from the beginning."

I told Mohinder and Peter about how Angela approached me seven weeks ago, imploring me to help save Nathan from impending danger. How I had discovered Nathan's body, and Angela's blood curdling screams when she saw her eldest son's lifeless form slumped in the chair. How she trembled uncontrollably as she covered him with a sheet.

"After you brought Sylar to us unconscious," I said, looking at Peter, "Noah and Angela convinced me that making Sylar think he was Nathan was the only way to have Building 26's operations shut down. Letting that monster live was the last thing I wanted, but Nathan was the only one who could convince the President that specials were not a threat."

I stared at the wall. _The monster still lives, and it's because of me._

"Matt. Matt!" Peter's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Yeah. Sorry. Your Mom, also pleaded with me to transform Sylar. I couldn't say 'no' to her, not after what she had go through. So I did it. I first erased Sylar's memories. The process did not work out exactly to plan. After all, this was the first time I had forced someone to think they were somebody else. Even in his unconscious state, Sylar's brain still had massive fighting power. His mind fought back, determined to hold on to who he really was. I barely managed to win, and some of Sylar's most recent memories were pushed into my memories. That is how I knew how Nathan died. I should have told you, Peter..."

"It doesn't matter now," Peter said softly. "Go on."

"After that, I forced Sylar into believing he was Nathan. It worked."

Mohinder finally found his tongue. Just like Peter, the reality of the situation was beginning to sink in. "That body which we had burned in Coyote Sands..."

"...was the body of James Martin, a shape shifter whom Sylar had killed. Noah brought it in. He wouldn't say from where."

"Where is Nathan's body now?" Peter asked.

"I'm sorry, I have no idea," I replied. "After I transformed Sylar, I was asked rather assertively to leave by Noah and your Mom. They said they would take care of all of the 'arrangements'. It's not like I wanted to stay, anyway. I got the hell out of there."

Peter looked thoughtful and a bit tetchy. "Well, I'll have to pay my Mom a little visit in the morning. I have a lot of questions for her." He turned to Mohinder. "I think it's time to find out where our friend Sylar has gone."

Mohinder nodded, and brought the photo of Sylar in from the adjacent room. Peter rested his hand against the table as he held the photo, and closed his eyes. About five seconds later he opened them.

"Coyote Sands," he said, without emotion. "That's where he is."

A silence filled the room. I broke it.

"Peter, I know that you hate me right now. I had so many chances to tell you the truth but I kept it from you. I know nothing I can say can bring Nathan back, but I'm really, really sorry. I know how much he meant to you."

"I don't hate you, Matt. I was mad at you at first, but I'm grateful that you told the truth. I'm more upset that Nathan is gone and that Sylar is out there, more than anything. I'm also upset because I can feel that you have suffered as much as I have. Come here."

We both stood up and embraced. Mohinder joined us for a three way hug.

"Urgh, I'm starting to cry again," Peter said with a half sob, half laugh.

"Yeah, me too," I replied, with my own half sob, half laugh.

"I'm getting a bit teary myself," Mohinder said.

We had a good laugh at the situation - three grown men embracing and crying. It helped to reduce the tension in the room considerably.

"I don't know about you guys, but I am exhausted," Peter said. He looked at the clock on the wall. It was already 3:30 A.M.

Mohinder and I quickly agreed.

"You guys can crash at my place tonight," Mohinder said. "There's the guest bed and the couch."

"I'll only stay if Peter wants me to," I replied.

"Stop beating yourself up or I'll have to join in!" Peter exclaimed. He put his hand on my shoulder, and smiled. "We're still friends, okay?"

"Okay." I returned his smile.

"Good. Thanks for letting us stay, Mohinder. In the morning, I'm going to my Mom's place for a talk. Then, I'm going to go save the world again."

"I'll help you," Mohinder said, immediately.

"I will too," I said.

"The Three Amigos," Peter said, with his trademark crooked grin.

We all laughed. I chose to sleep on the couch so that Peter could have the guest bed. We said 'good night' to each other. Soon after, I fell asleep.

I was still worried, even after levity had followed the tears. With Sylar seemingly on the loose, I felt like a terrible situation was going to get even worse.

**To be continued...**

A/N: Well, a lot of emotional stuff happened in this chapter! This chapter also marks the first time that I've had not one, not two, but three points of view in a single chapter. I really hope that I pulled it off. Did you like the changes in POV?

Phew, this chapter took me ages to write. I'm off to have a lie down, then after that I'll go find a happy place. LOL.

Please spare a moment to let me know what you think in a **review**. I appreciate all feedback, whether it is positive or negative. Sakura Katana, I've had to shamelessly take a leaf out of your book in appealing for feedback. :-p


End file.
